Get out of my head!
by Nezumigirl
Summary: COMPLETE! CHAP 4 IS UP! Naohito Sakura is having a very bad day. But to top it all off, he learns that Kimi is suddenly able to read his thoughts... Naohito x Kimi please review!
1. She's reading my thoughts!

It started out as just a normal day for Naohito. The teachers had given lots of homework, no one paid attention in classes, and the girl he loved was stalking Yuki, as always. When his last class was over, he headed down to the student council room. He sighed, going to the student council would mean he would have to see that stupid Yuki. But that _was_ why he joined. Which, as he thought it over, didn't make much sense.

As he entered the room, he saw an assortment of scattered papers and broken objects on the floor. _Not again!_ He thought. "What are you _doing,_ you crazy Demon Woman?" He yelled at Machi, who was sitting on the floor trying to gather the papers and clean up the huge mess she made. She turned around and looked at him with a hurt expression, which soon turned to an angry one. "Is it any concern of yours?" she asked coldly. Naohito turned on the council computer and turned to her, "It is if you _destroy_ the room we're using for our meetings," he retaliated. He then turned back to the computer and started writing the plans for the Cultural festival.

"Naohito-kun, must you always be so cold? Are you in a bad mood?" Kimi asked, walking through the door. He rolled his eyes and turned to her irritably. "Of course I am!" he yelled, "That Demon Woman is tearing up the room again!" Kimi sighed and turned to help Machi. "It's okay Machi-chan, Naohito-kun is just a big meanie!" she said, turning to stick her tongue out at him. "Don't worry Demon Woman, your _stupid prince _will be here soon to protect you from my _evil clutches_," He said, mockingly. Kimi glared at him, "What's your problem?" she said, almost a yell. Just as she said that Yuki entered the room with Manabe at his side. "Yun-yun!" Kimi exclaimed, and threw her arms around his neck. _Hypocrite. Helping Machi out and then going off to steal her boyfriend,_ Naohito thought. "Hey! Don't talk about me like that!" Kimi practically yelled. Naohito raised his eyebrow, she couldn't possible hear what he was thinking? Yuki tried to pry her off of him, and went to comfort Machi. "Machi-san, are you alright?" he asked. Machi turned to him and glared, "What do you think, idiot?" she yelled. Yuki blinked, not knowing what to say. He started helping her with the scattered papers (she had cleaned up the broken objects by now) and Naohito said, "Well now, Machi-san. That's no way to treat your _prince_." Yuki and Machi turned at the same time to glare at him. They finished picking up the papers and Yuki approached Naohito slowly. "Why are you being so rude to her?" he asked. Naohito shrugged, "Bad day and you're the cause of it. So I'm taking it out on your little demon princess." Yuki flushed and had the extreme urge to hit him. _That's it, that's it,_ Naohito thought, _get angry Yuki!_ But unfortunately for him, Yuki calmed down and went back to Machi, who was swearing at Naohito in Russian. "I didn't know you knew Russian, Machi-chan." Kimi laughed. Manabe laughed with her, "She doesn't really know the language. She's just multi-lingual when it comes to swearing." Naohito shook his head, they were so _annoying!_ "But Naohito-kun, really. You should stop being so mean to people," Kimi said. _I guess it's not their fault that it's a bad day for me, so why am I throwing a fit anyways?_ "Exactly," Kimi said nodding. Everyone stared at her, confused. What did she say that for? Once again, Naohito was given the strange feeling that she was reading his thoughts. "Exactly what?" he said, trying to confirm his suspicions. "Eto… I'm agreeing to what you just said Naohito-kun." Everyone's faces became even more confused and Naohito slapped his forehead, **_she could read his thoughts._**

Okay guys, I need 3 reviews to write the next chapter, so if you like it, don't like, whatever, just please review!


	2. The girl I liked

"What's wrong Naohito-kun?" she asked, innocently. He looked over at her, glared, took her by the arm, and said "Come with me. To the hall. Now." She looked confused for a moment, but she followed him. "Why is it that you can suddenly read my thoughts?" he asked, after checking that no one else was in the hallway. "I don't know what you're talking about Nao-kun," she said.

He looked at her, perplexed for a moment. "Nao-kun?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Yeah, it's my new nickname for you," she said, smiling. He rolled his eyes, but blushed a little, "Well _anyways,_ back on subject, do you mean you don't _know _you're reading my thoughts?" Kimi shook her head violently. "Hey cut that out!" He said, grabbing her moving head, "You'll get dizzy and fall over!" Naohito stood there for a while, wondering what could have _possibly_ given Kimi this weird new ability. And he began to space out. "Earth to Nao-kun!" she said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh, uh… yeah," he said, "Kimi, did you maybe… drink anything unusual any time this week? It might have had… er… strange mind-reading powers. I think maybe it gives you the ability to read the first person's thought, after the drink takes affect that is." "That's Kimi**_-chan_** to you!" she said, chiding him, "But yeah, I do kinda remember drinking something weird yesterday. Kind of a _pinkish-orangish _color." He nodded, _I thought it was a drink, but where could someone get something like that?_ "I found it on the counter in cooking class." She said, answering his thoughts. _Oh yeah, I forgot she could read my thoughts._

"Well, did you see anyone near the drink? Was it yours, do you know who's it was?" He said, asking too many questions at once. "No, it was not mine. And yeah, I _did _see someone near it," she answered. He looked at her, waiting for her to tell him. "But you might not wanna know who it was. I also have a theory about why she had it now, which you'll also not wanna know," she said. Naohito clenched his fists and bit his lip, trying to contain his anger.

"Yes, Kimi," he said, with an irritated tone, "I _do_ want to know who's it is…er… _was_. Though you may think it's nothing, it's an invasion of privacy to read people's thoughts!" he was yelling now. Kimi looked like she was about to cry. "Er… sorry, didn't mean to yell," he said, seeing her expression. He didn't _mean _to yell. Then she said, very quietly, "You did it again. You called me **_Kimi._** You're supposed to call me Kimi**_-chan._**"

She looked up at him after this strange remark and sighed, "But, whatever. I guess since you can't remember to add **_–chan_** at the end of my name, you can just call me Kimi. But then you have to let me call you just Nao!" she said, getting excited. _She is so weird! Looking like she's about to cry at one minute and then getting all excited the next. _ She giggled, "Get used to it **_Nao, _**I do that a lot," she said, putting emphasis on his name. He was confused for a moment, but then he realized she was once again replying to his thoughts.

"But Kimi, who was it? Who was the owner of the drink?" She looked at him worriedly, and hesitated a while before deciding to tell him. "Do you really want to know? You might be upset," she asked. He nodded. "Okay… it was… Motoko-san." She said, slowly. His eyes widened. "Mo-Motoko-san?" he choked. Kimi sighed, "Yes Nao. Motoko-san. And she did it because she wanted to read Yun Yun's thoughts." He gasped, and grabbed her shoulder as if he was about to fall over. "Nao!" she scolded, "But, anyways, I'm sorry Nao." He looked up at her, glaring, "You know… that… I liked her?" he asked. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "Yes, Nao. It's, like, _sooooo_ obvious," she giggled. "Er… wait… did you say **_"liked"_**? As in… **_used to like_**?" she asked. He looked at the floor and blushed, "Er… well, yeah. I think I like… someone else now." Her eyes widened and she opened and she gasped, "Ooooh who is the new girl?" she asked, dancing around him. "Like I'd tell you!" he snapped. He must keep his mind clear, he couldn't think about her, or she'd know. She'd know that _she _was this _"new girl"._


	3. Visiting Motoko

"**_He-hem!" _**Naohito cleared his throat, making Kimi jump. "So are we going to go confront her or not?" he asked, irritated. "Yes sir!" Kimi said loudly, saluting him. He sighed, could she get any weirder? _But that's what I like about her,_ he thought. "HUH?" asked Kimi. He shook his head, reminding himself to clear all thoughts of her. "Nothing," he said, "Now let's go talk to Motoko-san."

And so they marched off through the halls in search of Motoko. "Hey, I know! Let's check the Yun Yun fan club headquarters," she suggested. "Yun Yun?" he asked, "Oh, you mean Yuki." She nodded. "Do you know where the headquarters are?" he asked. She nodded again, and pointed down the hall to Mayuko's (she's a teacher, if you haven't realized) classroom.

Naohito barged through the doors, and sure enough, there was Motoko. She was leading the Anti-Tohru Honda campaign. "Who is _Tohru Honda?_" she asked, loudly. Motoko looked over at her and glared. _It's that devil woman! That stupid girl that calls Prince Yuki-sama **Yun Yun, **_she thought. "Tohru Honda is a witch," she began her speech, "stealing Prince Yuki-sama from the fan club, and talking to him, and hanging all over him as if he were hers!" Kimi raised her eyebrow. "You're very protective of Yun Yun, aren't you?" she asked. Motoko nearly exploded, "**_How dare you call him that?_**"

Kimi just shrugged, "It's our nickname for him," she said simply. Naohito walked up to Motoko, "I think we need to talk in private," he said. Motoko frowned. "We being… _who_ exactly?" she asked, glaring at Kimi. He sighed, this was going to be difficult. "You, me, and Kimi," he said, slowly, "We need to talk about a certain pinkish-orangish _drink_." Her eyes widened, _did they know about her potion?_

So Motoko walked into the hall with Kimi and Naohito, apologizing to the Yuki fan club members. "Are you the owner of a drink that contains powers to read people's minds?" Kimi asked, bluntly. Motoko fidgeted, "Did… are… are _you _the one that got it?" she asked Kimi. Kimi nodded, "And now I can read Yun Yun's mind," she said, very seriously. Naohito almost burst out laughing at Kimi's awful lie. "But… but… that potion was for _me! I_ was supposed to be the one to read Prince Yuki's mind!" Motoko screamed.

"Relax, relax," Kimi said, laughing, "It was only a joke. Why do you think Naohito would be here? I'm now able to read _Naohito's _mind." Motoko's face turned red, in both humiliation and sheer loathing for Kimi. "So what do you want me to do about it?" she asked, rudely. "We want you to tell us where we can find an antidote or whatever. Or how long it takes to wear off," Naohito said. Motoko shook her head, and sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't know of an antidote. But…" she continued, "You could try Yufie's Magic Shop, that's where I got the potion." Naohito nodded gravely, and turned to walk away. "All right, thank you for your help, Motoko-san," he said. There was no reason to get angry at her, it wasn't her fault Kimi drank a potion meant for her. "But Motoko-san," he said, "the potion allows you to read only the mind of a randomly chosen person. We know this because I was not the first person Kimi talked to after drinking the potion." And he and Kimi turned down the hall, leaving Motoko staring in awe after them.

"Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping," Naohito told Kimi. She nodded, and they returned to the Student Council room.

Back in the Student Council room…

"Kimi-san, Naohito-san," Yuki said, "what was all the commotion about?" Kimi and Naohito looked at each other. They knew he was referring to Motoko's outburst of rage: **_"But… but… that potion was for me! I was supposed to be the one to read Prince Yuki's mind!"_**

"Oh nothing, Yun Yun," Kimi said, reassuringly, "Just don't worry about it." Then she looked at Naohito, and he smiled an "our secret" smile back at her.


	4. Yufie's Magic Shop

The next day was a Saturday. Naohito woke up early at promptly 6:00 and went to go get Kimi. It was a long walk to her apartment. "I live in downtown in a shabby apartment. You'll know it when you see it, it looks abandoned," she had told him. Great. Very descriptive. When he finally got downtown, and spotted her apartment, he realized her description was pretty accurate. He walked through the double doors and was almost about to take the stairs up to her room when he realized that he didn't know her room number. _God, I am so stupid! Why didn't I remember to ask her?_ Then he remembered that she could read his thoughts without trying. So if he thought something, she would defiantly hear it. **_Kimi get down here right now!_** He thought loudly, **_We need to get going!_** And he sat down contently on the ragged sofa by the doors.

A few minutes later, Kimi came trotting down the stairs. "I got your _message_," she said, winking at him. Naohito rolled his eyes. "Okay, Kimi let's go. No time to lose," he said. And off they went to Yufie's Magic Shop. When they arrived (it wasn't very far from Kimi's apartment), it was exactly as Naohito had pictured. Purple curtains all over the inside, very small building with a barely visible sign, and no customers. For a while, he wondered how Motoko had even _found_ the shop. It was just so… remote.

They entered the shop and a short old man greeted them. "Hello young ladies," he said. Naohito frowned and opened his mouth to yell at him, but decided not to. _If I yell at the old geezer, he might not give us the antidote, _he thought. Kimi decided not to respond to this thought, and instead, asked the old man directly for the antidote. "Excuse me sir, but a while ago my friend bought this potion… er… a _mind reading potion._ And I kind of… drank it on accident," she said. The old man nodded understandingly. "And so now you can read this other young lady's thoughts. And you need an antidote," he guessed. Naohito rolled his eyes at this stating of the obvious. "That would be nice," he said sarcastically.

The old man went to the back of the store and began rummaging through a large pile of boxes. He came back empty handed. "Sorry, we're all sold out," he said. Naohito's eyes widened, and then he frowned. "Surely you don't have _that _many customers," he said rudely. The old man glared at him, but for a while said nothing. Then he turned around to face the boxes again. "I'm afraid we only had _one._ A young man bought it yesterday," he said. Kimi pursed her lips, in both anger and confusion. "Can you give us the ingredients?" she asked. He shook his head. "Young lady, I'm afraid I do not know the ingredients," he said.

So Kimi and Naohito left the store, empty handed and empty hearted. "How are we going to get one now?" Kimi asked, glumly. Naohito shook his head, "I don't know Kimi, I just don't know." _Maybe I could look for ingredients on the internet?_ He thought. Kimi said nothing. "So, do you think that's a good idea?" he asked her. She turned to him and frowned, "What?" she asked, "Do I think what's a good idea?" Naohito's eyes widened, _can you not hear my thoughts anymore?_ Still, Kimi said nothing. "Kimi, I think it wore off!" He exclaimed. She tilted her head in confusion. Then she realized what was going on. "You mean… the mind reading potion wore off?" she asked. Naohito nodded. "That's great, Nao!" said Kimi, hugging him. Naohito knew that getting rid of the mind reading should make him happy. He had tried so much to get rid of it, after all. But for some reason, it made him just a little sad. He had felt like, with the mind reading, there was some… connection between them. But Kimi had tried so hard to help him get rid of it, he couldn't sulk now. "Thanks, Kimi," he said, and hugged her back.


End file.
